Angel
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Pequeña narracion de un chico de Colorado frente a la tumba de su esposa...
1. Chapter 1

Respire.

Ese frio aire tan gelido, y tan cargado de tristeza que siento cada vez que vengo a visitarte a este lugar.

Avanzo con pasos lentos viendo la nieve cubriendo cada una de las tumbas.

Es hasta que veo un ramo de rosas blancas, algo extraño, solo yo vengo a verte. Pero sonrio ante la idea de que tu mí amor no hayas sido olvidado.

Me pongo de rodillas, siempre repito esto, desde que te tuve que dejar aquí, sola y olvidada en esta profunda fosa.

'Hola mi amor, te extraño. El niño te extraña, pero el ya sabe que tu no regresaras, que su mami es un angel que lo cuida desde el cielo. Qu nunca lo abandonaras, ni a el ni a mi, te extraño tanto. Te llevaste la mitad de mi corazon contigo. Jamas te dejare, y en algun tiempo quiza… Nos volveremos a reunir para jamas separarnos'

Me levanto y avanzo hacia la salida.

Y veo al niño parado, me grita 'Papa' y corre a abrazarme.

'¿Como esta mami?'

'Esta bien, preguntando por ti'.

De sus ojos se resbala una lagrima y yo sin dejar pasar un segundo lo levanto y lo abrazo, sin detenerme.

Tanto el como yo extrañamos a su mama, a esa dulce persona que siempre tenia dibujada en el rostro una hermosa y alegre sonrisa.

Yo tambien la echo de menos.

Yo tambien la amo.

Y en esa fria lapida figura el nombre del angel que ahora nos ve desde el cielo.

'En memoria de Wendy Testaburguer


	2. Los Recuerdos Pte I

Ibamos camino a la casa de mis padres…

Riendo y bromeando…

De la nada aparece un camion de carga con remolque…

No supe como sucedió…

Lo unico que recuerdo es haber abierto los ojos…

Y ya haber estado afuera de los escombros…

Haberla visto a ella abrazando a nuestro hijo de apenas dos años…

Exclamando 'No te vayas mi amor…'

Despues haber llorado de felicidad cuando el pecho de nuestro bebe se movio y respiro de nuevo.

Haberse arrastrado con el niño inconsciente en los brazos…

Haber recostado al pequeño a mi lado y plantarle un beso en la frente….

Despues cruzar la distancia entre nosotros…

Mi vista se nublo por las lagrimas… Era ella… Era Wendy…. Con su rostro de angel sangrando… Con una gran herida en su cuello…

Pero a pesar de eso me regalo una sonrisa…

'W-We-Wendy…'

'No hables mi amor…' Diciendo esto tomo mi mano…

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban me levante solo para que ella se desplomara en mis brazos…

'Cui-cuida de Daniel… Cuida de nuestro bebe…'

'No me dejes… Por favor…' Recuerdo haber visto lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos y de los de ella…

'Yo… Ya no puedo seguir… Es mi fin cariño mio… Pero no el tuyo… No el tuyo' Su voz era cada vez mas apagada. Pero no menos triste…

'Wendy… No te vayas… Te amo… Te necesito…' Rogue con su fragil cuerpo herido y agonizante entre los brazos.

''No yo no me ire… jamas te dejaria… Estare contigo… Con vosotros… Aunque no me vean… Yo estare con ustedes… Te… Te a…m…o…'

Diciendo esto cerro los ojos… Se quedo dormida…

Se fue mi Wendy…

Pero se que en su lugar…

Llego un angel…

_Mi Angel…_


	3. Los Recuerdos Pte II

Recuerdos Pte. II

P.O.V. Stan

Desperté en el hospital…

Abri los ojos y estaba a mi lado mi mejor amigo y hermano Kyle Broflovski. Estaba dormido así que decidi no despertarle.

-OH Stan…

-Hola Kyle… ¿Dónde…?

-Estas en el hospital de Denver…

Mire a mi alrededor… La ventana dejaba ver un día completamente frio y lluvioso..

-Y… Y.. ¿Wendy?

-Stan.. Amigo.. Ella..

-No.. No digas nada… ¿Esta en la otra habitacion cierto?

Me sente y vi a Rebecca la esposa de Kyle en la puerta… Tenia lagrimas en los ojos..

-No.. No te levantes..

-Yo ire a ver a mi esposa… Seguro ella tambien ya desperto y debe estar esperandome…

Rebecca entro de inmediato e intervino con voz preocupada:

-No Stanley no es seguro… No te levantes…

-No Becca estoy.. Bien.. Tengo que ir a buscar a Wendy…

Fin P.O.V. Stan

El pelinegro se levanto y vio como los tubos se unian a su piel en su muñeca, en el cuello y en el pliegue del codo.

Para horror de sus dos amigos se los arranco de cuajo provocando que brillante y resplandeciente sangre brotara de sus heridas.

-Stan… NO…

-Ire por mi esposa ahora mismo…-Declaro con un hilo de voz, pues el dolor era abrumador.

Puso sus pies descalzos en las frias baldosas del suelo y dio sus primeros pasos tambaleantes…

-Kyle…-Murmuro Rebecca.

-No Becca.. Estoy b-bien

Kyle estremeciendose por el panico de que su amigo resultara herido lo tomo firmemente de los hombros y exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos:

-STAN… REACCIONA Wendy… Wendy.. Wendy murio amigo…

P.O.V. Stan

No … No era cierto… No podia darle credito a las palabras de mi amigo… Mi esposa estaba bien y yo lo comprobaria…

Me solte de los agarres de Kyle y fui hacia el pasillo donde para mi sorpresa estaban todos mis amigos… Pero… ¿Por qué razon lloraban?

De pronto a mis espaldas escuche como un vidrio se rompia…

'_Tu tienes que vivir… Tu y Daniel tienen que vivir y ser felices… Yo nunca les dejare.. Estare ahí con ustedes… aunque no puedan mirarme…Te..Amo..'_

La voz de Wendy me llenaba la cabeza… Esas palabras las dijo cuando… Estabamos tomaos de las manos… En el suelo de la carretera… Cuando ella se desplomo en mis brazos..

Cuando me dijo que siguiera..

Cuando me dijo que me amaba…

Cuando cerro los ojos…

-NO…-Exclame-NO… NO, NO…_NO…_

Fin P.O.V. Stan.

Los gritos del chico alarmaron a todos y Kyle y Rebecca fueron a su encuantro, pero cuando lo vieron se les partio el corazon…

-No.. Kyle… Ella no esta… Ella se fue… NO no puede ser…

Kyle abrazo a su amigo, y este hundio su rostro en el pecho de el. Rebecca le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Kyle y derramo lagrimas soble su cabeza.

-Stan… tu debes seguir…

-Si Stanley… Ella te lo pidio..

Voces de sus amigos se unieron a los ruegos a los de Kyle y Rebecca, incluco Elisa la pequeña hija del pelirrojo.

Stan levanto el rostro y cuando le vieron su corazon se encogio… Era el semblante de alguien consumido por la agonía y el dolor… Y mas alla de eso…

-Tu debes seguir, debes continuar… Vive Stan.-Le murmuro Rebecca.

-No ella se fue… Y se lo llevo todo consigo… Se fue mi razon de ser… Ella eraa mi razon para vivir.

-No sin duda una de tus razones pero hay alguien mas que te necesita a ti…

-¿Quién?

Todos los presentes volvieron el rostro y se impactaron al ver una pequeña figura con bata de hospital con ojos llorosos y tez fragil.

-Papi…


	4. Recuerdos Pte III

**Recuerdos Pte. III**

Habia un grupo de chicos en el pasillo del hospital. Todos miraban atonitos a la pequeña figura que se acercaba con pasos tambaleantes y con lagrimas en los ojos al muchacho pelinegro quien lo observaba si decir palabra alguna.

-Papi..-Repitio de nuevo con un vocecita suave y silenciosa.

El chico se levanto del suelo…

Tenia heridas sangrantes en las muñecas, cuello y codos.

Avanza con pasos torpes, uno a uno.

El niño estiro los brazos y el sin dudarlo lo levanto, con dificultad pero a final de cuentas lo recogio del suelo.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, pero escurrian hilillos de lagrimas de ellos.

Era palido, con unas mejillas sonrosadas y labios llenos. Era una replica exacta de Stan Marsh, era una copia de si mismo lo que tenia en los brazos.

-¿Daniel?- Pregunto el joven viudo a la hermosa y perfecta criatura, quien aun tenia sus ojos cerrados.

-Papi… -El niño lo abrazo y el sin dudarlo lo estrecho delicadamente contra sin. Todos los testigos los observaban conmovidos por la triste y enternecedora escena.

Despues de un rato, el niño aparto su rostro y abrio lentamente sus grandes ojos. Eso dejo sin respiracion a los demas. Grandes, brillantes e inocentes ojos, color castaño achocolatados.

P.O.V. Stan

Ese niño, poseia los ojos mas hermosos que nunca jamas hubiera podido ni imaginar, solo ella poseia una belleza tan pura..

Y estaba copiado con exactitud en los ojos de aquella perfecta criatura, que era fisicamente igual a mi, pero poseia sus ojos…

Sus preciados ojos…

Mi hijo…

Daniel Marsh estaba conmigo, y yo nunca le dejaria, como se lo prometi a el y a su madre, quien ahora estaba seguro, nos estaria cuidando desde el cielo…

Nunca lo dejaria solo…

Mi hijo…

Mi bebe…

Fin P.O.V. Stan

Minutos mas tarde, el chico estaba en la cama del hospital pero miraba a la ventana con aire nostalgico.

Su bebe se habia quedado profundamente dormido en sus brazos, y las enfermeras se lo tuvieron que llevar.

Rebecca y Elisa tuvieron que regresar a casa por ropa y algo de comida, y habian dejado a Kyle con su amigo.

Su mirada contemplaba como caia la lluvia, haciendo ese suave sonido encantador, ese sonido que presenciaba comunmente con su angel.

A unas habitaciones de el habia un pequeño niño despierto, jugando consigo mismo… En su cuna del hospital..

De pronto el niño comenzo a reir …

Se puso en el borde de la cuna y levanto los diminutos brazos hacia la ventana…

Como si quisiera alcanzar algo…

Su risa se dejo escuchar de nuevo y en voz baja y clara murmuro un tierno:

-Mami…


	5. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

'_Hola mi amor…-Sonreia la chica de la camara. Tenia un estado avanzado del embarazo, y era notorio por su abultado vientre._

_-Dile a bebe que salude- Bromeo el chico que grababa a lo que su compañera respondio con una carcajada, que resono como campanillas de viento doradas._

La grabacion continuo hasta que cayo la noche. La fecha era del 3 de Agosto del año 2018, era la pareja que constituia la faceta mas joven de la nueva familia Marsh, con los jovenes esposos Stanley y Wendy Marsh.

Fue el 13 de Septiembre el día que nacio su unico y primer hijo Daniel Marsh, en el hospital de Denver, pues ninguno de sus padres quizo que su bebe naciera en un lugar llamado _Hell's Pass_

Habia mas cintas; una de ellas grababa el bautizo del pequeño Daniel, otro su primera navidad, y otro su primer cumpleaños.

La que hizo llorar a Stan y a todos los presentes fue la siguiente:

_Hola mi amor, saludos a todos los que esten acompañando a mi amado Stan, hoy hago esta grabacion para deccirles a todos vosotros que gracias por los momentos compartidos. Se los agradezco en el alma. Menos a Eric. Siempre me has caido mal. Bueno y a ti mi Stan gracias por todos los dias que estuvimos juntos, gracias por mi bebe, Daniel, es lo mejor aparte de ti que me ha pasado en la vida…_

_Si yo algun día llego a faltar y me voy antes que ustedes, no piensen que me fui… Siempre estare ahí para ustedes…. Y si algun día tienes tu o Danny algun problema, regresare, aunque no me vean... Estare con vosotros._

Wendy de la pelicula derramo lagrimas y repuso con voz llorosa:

_Los amo, con todo mi corazon…._

_Vivan y sobre todas las otras cosas con las que se puedan tropezar…_

_Sean Felices._

Y ahí se corto la cinta. Bebe y Clyde estaban fuertemente abrazados, el consolando a su novia por la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Rebecca derramando lagrimas silenciosamente, con Kyle tomado de la mano y con la pequeña Elisa confundida por la ausencia de su amiga Wendy.

Daniel era cargado por Stan y dormia profundamete apoyado en su hombro. Para sorpresa de todos Stan sonrio dulcemente y acercandose a la imagen sonriente de su fallecida esposa repuso en voz baja.

'_Gracias Mi Amor…_

_Mi Wendy…_

_Mi Angel…'_

FIN?


End file.
